


A Bit Of An Awkward Situation

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Yao catches Alfred having some 'alone time'
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	A Bit Of An Awkward Situation

Alfred was laying on the bed in the room he shares with his friend Yao, though deep down inside he wishes they were more than friends. Alfred close his eyes and begins to think about his friend, how cute he looks when he gets excited about hello kitty or pandas, they way his eyes will sprinkle whenever Alfred offers him chocolate, a piggy back ride and a little kiss on the cheek. He begins to think about his long hair that he keeps in a ponytail and how it looks when he wears it down. He's feminine but still muscular body and his tiny waist. As his thoughts started to head south to how good it would feel to have the Chinese beauty legs wrapped around his waist as he pounds into him while his lover moans and screams his name as he makes love to him. Alfred feels his hand move towards his boner and he puts his hand down his underwear and released his aching penis and moves his hand up and down pretending it was Yao's hips as he bounce on top of him. He was so into his menstruation that he didn't hear the door open and it's only when he hears a lound gasp that he opens his eyes and is suprise to find Yao staring at him from the door way with a shocked expression on his face. Alfred doesn't think twice before he gets up and carries Yao to his bed and puts him on the bed. "Please I really need you~" Alfred moans as he grinds himself onto Yao's privates and the only response he gets is low moans and gaps. "A-alfred~" Yao moans and Alfred looks at him with lust and love. Yao suddenly beings to wrap his arms and legs around him and pulls him into a slow kiss. " Wo ai ni Meiguo" Yao whispers and Alfred quickly kisses his lips deeply and beings to undresses himself and his lover as the two enjoy themselves under the moonlight and shiny stars in the beautiful night sky. Letting go of all the stress of the world and only getting lost in the love and passion for each other as they made love to each other.


End file.
